


With Love

by Dainslaif



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable hedgehogs, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Symbolism, hinted Johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainslaif/pseuds/Dainslaif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes grows lonely being so far away from john Watson. To curb that fear he finds a pet only to have John slip through his fingers once more. Perhaps this time he can learn to live with it. Very light Johnlock, more symbolic than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love

The former consulting detective was not generally a sentimental man, nor was he ever particularly bad with money—not unless drugs were involved—but he had blown most of his money on a pet hedgehog and the longer he stared at it the more he couldn’t help but think of an old friend—his only friend. “I think I’ll call you John,” he dubs finally as they walked down the quiet streets.

…

Winter had passed and ebbed into Spring, the whole while Sherlock Holmes keeping the hedgehog close at hand—either in his jacket pocket or even allowing the small critter to hang out on his shoulder when the weather wasn’t too bad. While the adventures he had with John the hedgehog were nothing like the adventures he had with John Watson, the former detective could almost trick himself into believing that he was back in 221B Baker Street with the only person he would ever love. Still, Sherlock Holmes found himself becoming protective of the little mammal, talking to him as he would pace back and forth and think allowed. Like John the Human had, John the Hedgehog never interrupted and that was nice.

One fine Spring day it all changed.

Walking through the back streets of a small village town Sherlock Holmes detected the faint sound of crying—female, young—and two voices—both male, also young—throwing insults at her. Looking towards John who was hanging on his shoulder they have a silent conversation before Sherlock decides to follow the sound of the crying to find two older, bigger boys picking on a helpless, youthful little girl. Her hair, golden, was braided into two pigtails on either side of her head and he was missing one of her front teeth. Lightly freckled face which likely would normally have been seen smiling was red and tear-stained and one of the boys chooses to pull on her pigtail. Calling her a ‘little freak’ was, however, the last straw.

Without thinking Sherlock steps behind them, arms crossed. “What is going on here?”

All three look up towards him and almost immediately the girl runs to hide behind him; the action surprises him but he doesn’t let up on his stern posture. Faintly he could feel John starting to climb down his shoulder, but he doesn’t stop the little thing.

“None of your business, you freak!” one of the boys replies in a shout.

Two little thugs. Sherlock would have liked nothing more than to string them up by their toes and shock them a few times. “Leave her alone.”

The one who hadn’t spoken before reaches over to grab the girl, who was currently holding John in her hands and giggling silently. “You can’t tell us what to do!”

Before he could successfully grab her, Sherlock catches his hand in a tight hold, kneeling down to get to level with the boys. “Touch her again and I’ll make you wish never laid eyes on her.” Children or not, kids sometimes needed a bit of physical pain to put the fear in them. And it wasn’t like he was permanently injuring the idiot, even if he deserved it. Twisting the boy’s wrist until he cried out and attempted to yank his arm back Sherlock let go.

“Now beat it.”

One boy still crying and the other confused and scared that an adult would dare hurt a child, they scamper. Satisfied he straightens up and turns behind him to see the girl, still playing with John and John seemingly to enjoy the affection.

“Thank you, mister!” she beams up to Sherlock, hugging John once more to her chest before offering him up to Sherlock.

Feeling awkward he takes John back. “You’re welcome?” he tries, unsure of how that would work.

She continues to smile. “I won’t forget this.” She starts to move past him to exit the alleyway and for John starts to struggle in Sherlock’s hand, trying to follow after her.

“Calm down, John,” he tells the struggling critter to no avail. He brings the hedgehog to eye level. “What’s gotten in to you?”

John looks back towards the retreating girl and Sherlock looks at her to, and then back to John. A silent conversation ensues and it was as if Sherlock knew what John needed to do.

And how it broke his heart. Both of their hearts.

“Wait,” Sherlock calls, the girl stopping and looking back towards Sherlock and John with wide eyes.

Closing the distance Sherlock hands John back to her, eyes downcast. “His name is John. You’ll take care of him now.”

The girl’s face simply brightens as she cradles John in her hands. “W-wow, really?” she exclaim, looking up at the downtrodden Sherlock Holmes.

“Yes,” he nods his head.

Bringing the hedgehog to eye level, holding him in her small hands, she touches her nose to John’s cute little one. “Hi there John, my name’s Mary… I’ll love you always.”


End file.
